Shu Ouma
Shu Ouma is the male protagonist of Guilty Crown, whose right hand holds a special power called the Power of the King, given to him by the Void Genome. He attends Tennouzu First High School in class 2-A and is a member of the modern motion picture research club and a member from the group "Funeral Parlor". When Hare Menjou died, Shu gains a tyrant-like personality. He becomes cruel and doesn't care about kindness no longer. After his right arm is amputated by a revived Gai Tsutsugami, he changes again in personality. This time, he becomes protective of his friends, allies, etc., willing to even absorb Apocalypse Virus. He revealed his Void to be his prosthetic right arm that can store multiple Voids and switch out in an instant. After few years, Shu becomes blind due to absorbing Inori Yuzuriha's blindness through his Void. He celebrates Hare's birthday. Last scene, he was shown listening to the songs of his lover, Inori, and imagines hugging her. Personality The initial statement was: "Shu was an unsociable 17 year old who tended to stay out of peoples way, forming quasi-friendships with others, but nothing more significant. However, this changes when he meets a girl named Inori Yuzuriha. From that moment on, he gains the responsibility of one with "The Power of Kings," and he must learn to overcome his own weaknesses and form lasting bonds with his friends and allies." From the first episode, he thinks very lowly of himself, purposefully distancing himself from others and remaining, for the most part, aloof. His turning point was the decision to save Inori from on oncoming Endlave, at great personal risk. In later episodes, with his new allies and elevated responsibilities, Shu has developed into a much more brave and sociable person, something noticed by his friend Hare and others. His new-found bravery solidifies when wielding Voids in battle, becoming a determined, powerful and expert fighter. Very early in the series, Shu gains feelings for Inori and falls in love with her. Many people easily see and frequently attempt to use this fact in their favor. He is disheartened when any male character gets too close to Inori, and is heartbroken when she has to leave in episode 10. Following Gai's death, Tokyo goes into lockdown following the second outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, Tennouzu becomes a safe haven for the students. Shu becomes the student's de facto guardian when the district Tennouzu is in is determined dead by the Japanese Government. His responsibilities culminate when Arisa, the current class president, is deemed unfit to continue ruling the student body, and Shu replaces her at the behest of the students, who are now aware of his power. His early ruling days were kind and gentle, though it was pock-marked with incriminating and ascerbic rumours surrounding him, as well as rising bitter feelings amongst some of the student body. When they acquire Genomic Resonance Gauge, a veritable means of measuring the power of a person's Void, Shu is vehemently opposed to Yahiro's ranking system. If implemented, it would suggest a survival prioritization of those bearing stronger Voids over those bearing weaker Voids. Shu is opposed to the ethical implications and the discrimination that might arise among the students if such a system was made public. A major, personal reason for this is the fact that Souta, who has become a close friend to him, is a Rank F - the lowest rank possible. Hare's death was a major, emotional blow, and changed him dramatically. Misinformed by Yahiro over the details surrounding her death, Shu became a callous and emotionless person, implementing Yahiro's ranking system and taking control of the student body. Shu publicly assumes a tyrant-like persona with an iron fist, under the belief that extreme discipline will lead them to safety. However, in private conversations with Inori and Ayase, he realises his own actions are wrong and wonders if he'll ever be punished for them. During this time, he becomes extremely reliant on his Void powers, refering to himself as a King. Subsequently, Shu enters a state of shock when the ressurected Gai arrives and steals his powers by severing his arm. After the loss of his right arm and Void powers, Shu enters a catatonic-like, unresponsive state, dwelling on his own mistakes, as well as dealing with the betrayal of people he believed to be his friends. During this time, in a reversal of roles, Inori takes guardianship of him, protecting him from the ongoing governmental hunt for her. Inori eventually decides to let herself be captured so that Shu can remain safe, as they no longer see Shu as a threat. After her capture, Shu comes to terms with his mistakes, assuming a calmer, more decisive persona, willing to go to any lengths to undo his wrongdoings even at great personal cost. He holds Arisa at gunpoint to lead him to Inori, injects himself with a second Void Genome, despite the great death risk and even kills Segai in cold blood, saying he will willingly soil his hands to save everyone. He also breaks from his former demeanor, manifesting his Void and sheding his closed emotional atittude. Shu was also planning on sacrificing himself to cure the Apocalypse Virus with a peace of mind. Appearance He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He has brown hair with a light blond streak on the left side and red eyes. For his time with the Undertakers, he wore their standard uniform. Since he acted as the King of his school (motivated after seeing Hare die in his arms), he wore a green coat, a scarf, a white t-shirt, black pants, and a chain. After Episode 17, he lost his right arm which was replaced with his Void in Episode 19 after injecting himself with the third Void Genome ampoule. Also in Episode 19, he gained the Apocalypse Virus on the right side of his face (1st Stage of Apocalypse Virus). Shu's hair greatly resembles his father, Kurosu's. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertakers Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Guilty Crown characters